The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, it is important that individuals with diabetes frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered.
Diagnostic systems, such as blood-glucose systems, include a meter or instrument used to calculate a glucose value based on a measured output, such as current or color, and the known reactivity of the reagent-sensing element used to perform the test. Blood-glucose systems typically allow a user to collect a blood sample on a test sensor in which the test sensor is located in the meter. The meter measures the reaction between the glucose in the blood sample and a reagent from the test sensor to determine the blood-glucose concentration in the sample. These systems may store test results in the meter and may display the results to the user. A keypad or other interactive component may also be provided on a meter to allow a user to access the test results.
The user interface associated with these systems typically provide the user with certain features that relate to the testing results. For example, in some devices, the user enters information about the user's activities, including eating habits, exercise, etc. Typically, the user enters information after the testing has occurred and after the user has received the results. These systems are less effective at encouraging users to enter such information and in making the entering of the information an integral part of the testing process.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an approach that provides user interfaces that are simpler, more intuitive and that become an integrated part of the testing process. Systems that make the process of entering information about the user an easier, more intuitive process will provide the user with a better user experience and will ultimately give the user more accurate and meaningful information about his or her condition. Such systems will encourage users to provide information in such a manner that it will become a routine part of their testing regimen.